Der Dunkle Pate
by ashere
Summary: Blut ist dicker als Wasser, nicht wahr? Was also, wenn Sirius am Ende doch der Sohn seiner Eltern gewesen wäre. Ich lade euch ein in eine neue magische Welt, in der die Blacks eine mächtige Familie sind und Sirius ein Todesser. AU, Dark!Sirius
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder Harry Potter noch etwaige andere Charaktere der Harry Potter Welt. Desweiteren verdiene ich kein Geld an dieser Geschichte.

Titel: Der Dunkle Pate

Autor: Meine Wenigkeit: Ashere

Pairings: Noch unklar. Ich denke aber über H/G nach.

Rating: Ich glaube mit T bin ich derzeit ziemlich sicher.

Summary: Sirius Black wurde doch noch der Sohn seiner Eltern. Die Prophezeiung bleibt bestehen und Harry Potter wird auch vorkommen. Ich heiße euch herzlich willkommen im Leben des Sirius Black's, dem General der Todesser und treuer Reinblut-Verfächter.

* * *

Prolog: Tattoo wo keines seien sollte.

Ein kalter Wind wehte durch die Winkelgasse.

Die Zauberer und Hexen zogen ihre dunklen Mäntel enger an sich um der Kälte und den Schneeflocken keinen Eintritt zu gewähren und beeilten sich ihre Beschäftigung zu beenden.

Keiner blieb lange genug stehen um die Schönheit des fallenden Schnees zu bewundern.

_Bum!!!!_

Das vertraute Geräusch des Apperierens schreckte die Zauberer-Gemeinschaft auf. Keiner konnte direkt in die Winkelgasse apperieren. Nicht seitdem, der Dunkle Lord die Rechte der normalen Zaubere eingeschränkt hatte. Niemand konnte die Winkelgasse betreten außer über den Tropfenden Kessel. Ausnahmen galten nur für die Gefährlichsten der Gefährlichen.

Sirius Black lehnte mit einer Zigarette in der linken Hand an der schwarz gefärbten Mauren des ersten Geschäftes der Nacht. Jene Geschäfte die sich selbst in der Knockturngasse heimisch finden.

Noch einmal inhalierte er tief und entließ den Qualm mit einem zufriedenem Ausdruck im Gesicht. Während er dem Himmel entgegen blickte, versuchte er Bilder in den Rauchschwaden zu erkennen. Nicht um sonst, lag nun schon seit einiger Zeit ein Buch über Rauchdeutung auf seinem Nachttisch. Leider war ihm auch dieses Mal Erkenntnis der Zukunft verschlossen.

Danach drückte er sich mit einem Ruck von der Wand weg und blickte sich nach dem Neuankömmling um.

Nach kurzem Suchen verweilte sein Blick auf einer Hexe. Der nun kälter erscheinende Wind spielte wie wild mit ihrem langen schwarzen Haar. Die eisige Temperatur schien ihr nicht das geringste auszumachen. Mit einer grausamen Arroganz stand diese Hexe in einem dunkelblauen Mantel wartend in der Mitte der Winkelgasse. Nicht daran bedacht den anderen Zauberern den Weg frei zu machen und diese schienen es sehr darauf anzulegen dieser dunkeln Hexe nicht zu nahe zu kommen.

Sirius rang dieses Verhalten nur ein kleines Lächeln ab, weiter seine Zigarette genießend trat er langsam auf die dunkle Schönheit zu.

„Wirklich Bella, wenn du nicht meine Cousine wärst, wäre ich dir bei diesem Auftritt schlagartig Hals über Kopf verfallen."

Bellatrix Lengstrang schenkten ihrem Cousin eines ihrer seltenen Lächeln.

Bei diesem Anblick griff sich Sirius mit einem gespielten Seufzer ans Herz.

„Wirst du je erwachsen werden, Rius?"

„Nicht in der vorhersehbaren Zukunft. Also wollen wir, liebste Cousine?"

Mit diesen Worten bot er Bellatrix seinen Arm an. Mit einem Nicken nahm sie den Arm an.

Nun gingen die beiden Sprösslinge der alte Black-Familie in Richtung der Knockturngasse und genossen dabei die bekannte Atmosphäre dieser dunklen Gasse, die sie immer weiter verschluckte.

„Und welches Artefakt planst du zu erwerben?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich denke ein Amulett wäre passend."

„Ach, Sirius. Wir reden hier von dem 17. Geburtstag einer adligen Hexe. Du kannst ihr nicht das gleiche schenken wie jedes Jahr. Inzwischen dürfte sie schon einen ganzen Christbaum mit diesen Amuletten schmücken können."

„Aus diesem Grund bat ich auch dich mit mir zu kommen."

Erstaunt hob Bellatrix die Augenbraue und sah ihren Cousin ungläubig an.

„Wäre Cissa nicht die bessere Wahl gewesen?"

„Nicht, wenn ich das Geschenk auch wirklich eine Überraschung sein lassen will."

Nun bekam Sirius einen bösen Blick ab. Wenn Bellatrix eins nicht mochte, dann wenn man schlecht über ihre einzige (verbliebene) Schwester sprach.

„Cissa würde Nia doch nie verraten was du ihr schenken wirst."

„Dann kann ich mir nicht erklären wie Zaniah die Geschenke immer vorher wusste."

„Vielleicht weil es jedes Jahr das gleiche ist?"

Mit einem Schulterzucken beantwortete Sirius diese Frage und leitete danach seine Begleiterin in das erste Geschäft zu ihrer linken.

Die Fassade ließ auf nichts interessantes schließen, doch nach dem Äußeren zu gehen ist in dieser Gasse noch nie die beste Wahl gewesen.

Das Innere glich nichts, dass eine normale Hexe je zu Gesicht bekommen hätte. Dafür aber jeder Besucher der Knockturngasse als vertraute Atmosphäre bezeichnen würde.

Eine Weile streiften die beiden Verwanden durch die Regale ohne wirklich etwas zu finden.

Durch die Suche abgelenkt unterhielten sie sich über die Nichtigkeiten der High Society, wie das grässliche Kleid, dass Mrs. Nott während des Weihnachtsballes der Malfoy Familie getragen hatte oder dem Wahrheitsgehalt des Gerüchtes über den Zabini-Sprössling und seiner Cousine 1. (!!) Grades.

Kurz drauf tauchte der Geschäftsbesitzer hinter einem der staubigen Regal auf. Von seiner kleinen schmächtigen Art her, könnte man meinen, dass er mit Kobolden verwandt sei. Seine Haare verbargen einiges an Spinnweben und Staub. Alles wie es in der Knockturngasse sein sollte.

„Ah die werten Abkömmlinge der Familie Black. Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"

Sirius blickte den kleinen Mann nur kurz abwertend an und betrachtete danach wieder die alte staubige Spieluhr in seiner Hand. Während er das Objekt mit seiner Hand etwas drehte, warf er einen Blick auf das Etikett.

_Spieluhr des Kindes._

_Mit dieser Uhr in der Hand,_

_wurde ein kleines Kind lebendig_

_begraben. Seitdem haust der Geist_

_des Kindes in dieser Spieluhr._

Hämisch grinsend schüttelte Sirius die Uhr einmal und wartete ab, was den passieren würde.

Währendessen erbarmte sie seine Cousine und wandte sich an den Geschäftsführer.

„Wir suchen ein Artefakt für meine Nichte. Als Geschenk für ihren 17. Geburtstag."

Augenblicklich begann der alte Mann durch die Regale zu allein.

Sirius hatte sich inzwischen noch immer nicht von der Spieluhr getrennt.

Doch plötzlich verzog Sirius sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen. Man könnte schon meinen der Geist des Kindes hätte sich geregt, so erschrocken wie der Black-Erbe die besagte Spieluhr fallen ließ.

Aber natürlich wurde alles klar als sowohl Beatrix wie auch ihr Cousin beide den Unterarm umklammerten.

Durch Sirius Finger hindurch schimmerte der ruhmreiche Totenkopf grün auf. Das Tattoo, welches vom Schicksal her nicht seine sollte, verkündete schmerzhaft, dass der Herrscher der magischen Welt nach seinen Dienern verlangt.

Ohne sich auch nur vom Ladenbesitzer zu entschuldigen, traten die beiden Todesser nach draußen und blickten sich dabei besorgt an.

Danach disapperierten der General der Todesser und seine gefürchtete Cousine.

* * *

Nun, damit wäre es geschafft. Der Prolog ist oben.  
Also, der Prolog spielt zur Haupthandlungszeit der Geschichte. Aber es wird so sein, dass ihr vorher noch eurem Erzähler vorgestellt werdet und  
danach zurück in die Zeit der Rumtreiber geführt werdet um klar zu machen, war Sirius den nun Todesser ist.  
Ich würde auch gerne um Reviews bitten. Sonst sehe ich nämlich wenig Sinn darin, diese Gesichte überhaupt zu posten.  
Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass mir wirklich Geschichten abgehen, in denen Sirius wirklich böse ist. 

mfg ashere


	2. 1st Narrator

Diclaimer: Mir gehört weder Harry Potter noch eine Figur aus der Harry Potter Welt. Desweiteren verdiene ich kein Geld an dieser Geschichte.  
Die Idee mit den Erzählern hab ich mir von dem Buch "Das Geheimnis der Spinnehexe" ausgeborgt. Also ist es auch nicht meine Idee.

So, da ich plane, die ganze Geschichte von unterschiedlichen Erzählern erzählt werden zu lassen, stelle ich euch hier nun stolz den  
ersten Narrator vor. Ich weiß es ist wieder ein kürzeres Kapitel. Aber ich kann ruhigen Gewissens versichern, dass das erste  
wirkliche Kapitel länger ist. Ich hab es so zu sagen, schon so gut wie fertig auf den Pc.  
So ich hoffe ich mögt euren ersten Narrator, weil mir ist er inzwischen ziemlich ans Herz gewachsen.

* * *

Griphook, Bewahrer der Schätze 

oder  
Ich rede, du hörst zu.

* * *

_Ich wurde gerufen.__  
Und nicht jeder wagt es mich zu rufen.__  
Ich werde meist ziemlich störrisch, wenn man einfach so nach mir verlangt.__  
Diese Tatsache ist weithin bekannt. Keiner kommt auf die Idee einfach so nach mir zu verlangen. Meistens erzürnt so etwas mich und irgendjemand muss dann leiden.__  
Doch wir reden hier nicht von irgendjemanden. Irgendjemand wäre nicht so dumm so nach mir zu rufen. Bei irgendjemanden würde ich mich nicht auf den Weg machen.__  
Augusta hat nach mir verlangt. _

_Und wenn Augusta Longbottom nach dir ruft, dann kommst du besser.  
Das ist etwas, das ich schon vor langer Zeit gelernt habe.  
Und damals, das kannst du mir glauben, war ich nicht gut ihm lernen von Dingen, ganz und gar nicht gut.  
Zum Leid meiner Mitwesen, muss ich hinzufügen. So manche stattlichen Zaubere sind bei mir verzweifelt und verrückt geworden. Es ist auch zu Schade, dass manche mich wirklich gebraucht hätten.  
Aber, dass man auf Augusta Longbottom hört und tut was sie sagt, das lernte ich schnell.  
Jeder lernt schnell, dass man tut was Augusta will. Meistens endet es beim Erlernen mit der Frage „Sein oder nicht sein?"._

_Ich denke ihr Enkel wird diese Lehre auch noch bald ziehen, aber noch hat er Zeit.  
So ungeduldig die Hexe Longbottom auch mit uns Erwachsenen sein kann, Kleinkinder dürfen bei ihr alles, bis zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt.  
Auch diese Lehre wird ihr armer Enkel noch ziehen, so wie wir alle sie gezogen haben.  
_

_Aber ich schweife ab. Das passiert mir öfter. Ich denke viele Gedanken zweimal, dreimal oder öfter. So werden die Gedanken vertrauter und du wirst den Gedanken vertrauter. Wenn Gedanken dir vertrauen zeigen sie dir immer wieder neue Wege zu neuen Gedanken.  
Und neue Wege sind wichtig für mich. Ich gehe nie den selben Weg zweimal, nur das Ziel kann sich wiederholen.  
Nun muss ich mich aber zusammen reißen.  
Die Zeit drängt zwar nicht, aber ich will ihr nicht den Gedanken geben, dass ich mich nicht bewegen werde. _

_Nein, das wäre gar keine gute Idee. _

_Verärgere jeden, den du willst, aber mach es ihr Recht.  
Das ist eine Devise nach der es sich leben lässt.  
Selbst die Abkömmlinge der Blacks kannst du verärgern, aber ziehe nie den Ärger dieser einen Hexe auf dich.  
Aber lassen wir die Blacks ruhen, greifen wir nicht in der Geschichte vor.  
Nun ist aber wirklich genug der Abschweiferei!_

_Wie bereits gesagt:  
Die Hexe Longbottom hat mich gerufen.  
Also gehe ich jetzt, von den dunklen Höhlen Gringotts im Süden zu den hohen Hallen von Hogwarts im Norden.  
Komm mit, dann erzähle ich dir die Geschichte, die die Steine mir zu flüstern.  
Ja, ich gehe. Das ist was wir Goblins nun mal tun, wenn wir reisen.  
Wir gehen. _

_Nein, wir fahren nicht in irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit durch Höhlen, dass tun wir als Arbeit.  
Wenn Goblins reisen, gehen wir. Langsam ja, aber man kommt an sein Ziel.  
Lass sie nur vorbei eilen. Auf ihren schnellen Besen, in ihrem widerwitzigen dreistöckigen Bus oder sogar noch schneller mit ihren Port-Schlüsseln oder einfach apperieren.  
Lass sie ruhig. Lass sie alles verpassen, all das, das man eigentlich auf einer Reise bemerken sollte.  
Nein, ich gehe lieber langsam. Genieße die Sonnenstrahlen, die ich viel zu selten spüre.  
Betrachte die Wolken auf ihrem eigenen Weg._

_Und während dessen werde ich dir die Geschichte erzählen. Genauso wie die Steine sie mir zu flüstern.  
Du meinst ich sollte vielleicht etwas schneller gehen?  
Hm, es scheint, als hätte ich dir mit meiner Beschreibung Augustas wirklich Angst gemacht.  
Das ist auch besser so. Aber fürchte dich nicht zu sehr.  
Schlussendlich (auch wenn es manches Mal nicht so erscheint) ist sie auf unsere Seite.  
Vielleicht ist sie sogar Unsere Seite. _

_Du meinst „Unsere Seite" wäre das Gute und nicht eine Person und wenn eine Person dann Dumbledore?  
Dumbledore. Ja an ihn kann ich mich erinnern.  
Eine absolute Qual wenn man ihn zu seinem Gringotts Verlies bringen musste.  
Nein, nein, glaub mir Dumbledore ist gewiss eine große Persönlichkeit, aber er ist nichts im Vergleich zu Augusta.  
Aber genug philosophiert._

_Ich werde dir nichts weiter über die Positionen in dieser Geschichte erzählen.  
Das sollst du schon selber herausfinden.  
Aber nun will ich wirklich beginnen mit der Geschichte, ohne weiteres Umschweifen._

_Obwohl ich das wohl muss, das Umschweifen und Abschweifen meine ich, sonst kann ich den Steinen nicht folgen.  
Denn die Steine unter meinen Füßen haben keine Eile, warum den auch? Sie haben alle Zeit der Welt, sie können abschweifen so viel sie wollen, sich in einzelnen Fäden der Geschichte verfangen, einen Teil der Geschichte auf verschiedene Weisen erzählen, am Ende wird für sie alles gleich bleiben.Und wenn ich ihrer Geschichte folgen will, muss ich wohl jeden einzelnen ihrer Gedanken folgen._

_Aber nun lass uns gehen.  
Die Zeit ist ein zu verzwicktes Ding. Manchmal vergeht sie überhaupt nicht und manchmal rinnt sie durch deine Finger. Selbst wenn man glaubt sie zu beherrschen, schlägt sie dann doch wieder einen Hacken.  
Lass uns lieber nichts riskieren._

_Also gehen wir, ich rede ,du hörst zu._

* * *

Also? Irgendwelche Beschwerden, Anregungen, Wünsche, Lob(??).  
Wie bereits zuvor erwähnt, sehe ich wenig Sinn daran, eine Geschichte zu schreiben und zu veröffentlichen,  
wenn sie dann doch keiner Lesen will. Also tut mir den Gefallen und hinterlasst wenigstens ein "Gut", "Gefällt mir" oder so. 

Ach ja. Ich bräuchte noch einen Beta (wie man wohl erkennen kann), wenn jemand will, bitte melden.

mfg ashere


	3. Mutters Leid

**Disclaimer: **Ich mache keinerlei Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Die Harry Potter Welt gehört J.K. Rowling. Und desweiteren habe ich mir einige Ideen aus der Geschichte "Das Geheimnis der Spinnenhexe ausgeleit.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Reni: **Ja ich weiß der 2. Teil passt wirklich nicht zum Prolog. Ich hab ja den Plan die Geschichte von verschiedenen Erzählern erzählen zu lassen. Und den ersten musste ich jetzt irgendwie vorstellen. Das war eigentlich sowas wie ein Interlude, ein Teil der einfach so keinen Sinn ergibt. Und dann sind noch die Zeitsprünge. Du kannst das 2 Kapitel eigentlich als Kommentar des Autors sehen. Wie es ihn bei mehren Büchern auch immer gibt.

**Simsly: **Stimmt der Teil war von dem Buch ausgeborgt. Ich bin ja beim lesen von "Spinnenhexe" auf die Idee für diese Geschichte gekommen. Ich habs jetzt auf jeden Fall dazu geschrieben. Also danke für die Erinnerung. Und zu den Rechtschreibfehlern.Es hat sich jetzt zum Glück eh jemand gemeldet. frohbin

**Sanny12: **Danke das du die Idee gut findest. Ich hab schon befürchtet, dass alle Leute der festen Überzeugen sind, dass Sirius einfach nur gut gehört. Obwohl es auch schwer zu überlegen, wie Sirius den nun böse werden könnte. Das kommt dann im nächsten Kapitel raus.

**Lady Montaque: **Ich würd dich liebend gerne als Beta haben. Weil mit meinen eigenen Rechtschreibkünsten ist es leider nicht weit her.

* * *

So nun gehts mit der Geschichte wirklich los. Jetzt fangen wir ganz am Anfang der Geschichte an. Also im 5.Schuljahr der Rumtreiber. Viel Vergnügen und fröhliche Weihnachten.

**Mutters Leid**

_Nun sei still, habe ich nicht gesagt, dass ich rede und du zu hörst?!_

_Du musst leise sein um die Steine unter deinen Füßen verstehen zu können. Lausche nach den Geräuschen hinter den Geräusche. Lass dich von den Steinen führen. Lass sie dir zeigen wo die Geschichte, in der wir uns befinden, ihren Start nahm._

_Und setz dabei immer einen Fuß vor den anderen. Augusta will, dass wir kommen, also gehen wir._

_Nun spürst du es? Die Steine führen deine Gedanken zum Start._

_Wohin? Ironischer Weise an unser eigenes Ziel. Hogwarts. Ein Ort so magisch und trickreich, dass niemand ihn wohl wirklich verstehen wird. _

_Obwohl ich mir mit der Hexe Longbottom nicht so ganz sicher bin. Man weiß nie so wirklich was sie versteht und was nicht. Man weiß bei ihr wirklich nie so wirklich._

_Und wie weit zurück in der Zeit? Ist das wirklich wichtig? Wie gesagt, Zeit ist ein verzwicktes Ding._

_Nun konzentrier dich noch genauer auf die Geräusche der Steine, konzentrier dich stärker._

_Kannst du es sehen?_

Die steinern Mauren von Hogwarts, die derzeit geleerten Gänge dieser alten rumreichen Schule. Alle Schüler sind in den Klasse und nur einsame Schritten hallen nun durch die Gänge.

Mrs. Walburga Black stand gelehnt an eine der kühlen Wände des Kerkers und dachte verbittert an ihren ältesten Sohn. Sirius, sie hatte so große Pläne für ihn gehabt. Er sollte das gar alte Haus der Blacks wieder zum alten Glanz führen, wieder so großartig wie zuvor machen.

Die einst so große Familie ist geschrumpft. Kaum eine Person trägt noch diesen alten Namen. Ihre Schwägerin ist nur in der Lage gewesen Töchter in die Welt zu setzen. Keiner von diesen jungen Frauen wird den Namen Black in die nächste Generation weiter tragen. Also blieben nur ihre beiden Söhne. Und der Älteste schien bereits verloren. Dabei hatte er doch so viel Talent. Wenn er nur die richtige Einstellung hätte!

Manchmal glaubte Walburga sogar, dass ihr Sohn sogar diese besitze. Manchmal, ja manchmal schleichen sich Gedanken in ihren Kopf darüber, dass Sirius sehr wohl dem Dunklen verfallen ist und nur zu viel Stolz besitzt um sich unter zu ordnen.

Mit einem letzen tiefen kontrollierten Atemzug entfernte sich die stolze Ehefrau des Lords der Black-Familie von der gemauerten Wand. Sie strich ihre dunkelblaue Robe glatt und machte sich bereit um Prof. Dumbledore und ihren Sohn gegenüber zu treten. Natürlich nicht zu vergessen diesen Potter-Jungen und seine Eltern. Wieder würden sie darüber reden welche Missetat Sirius mit seinen Gryffindor-Freunden nun wieder begangen hat.

Das einzige für das Mrs. Black in diesem Moment wirklich dankbar war, war dass Lord Black nicht zu Hause war als die Schuleule an das Fenster klopfte. Ihr Mann hätte sein Temperament wieder verloren. So sehr sie ihren Mann auch respektierte und liebte, Mrs. Black wollte nicht noch einen Hauskrieg riskieren. Selbst wenn sie es nicht zeigte, der täglich wiederkehrende Streit zwischen Lord Black und dem Erben, waren ihr ganz und gar nicht Recht.

Heirat aus Liebe oder nicht. Diese Tatsache spielt nach so langer Zeit Ehe keine Rolle mehr. Nach so langer Zeit fängt man an sich zu lieben oder zu hassen. Als Slytherin wählte Walburga den angenehmeren Weg.

Sie hatte an der Eher ihrer Eltern gesehen, dass die Alternative, schrecklich enden kann. Die Jahre in denen Walburga zu gesehen hatte, wie der ständige Kampf zwischen ihrem Vater, einem stolzen Black, und ihrer Mutter, eine zarte, jedoch mit Sturheit gesegnete, Seele einer alten französischen Familie, schlussendlich die Geister beider zerstört hatte.

Leider hatte ihre französische Mutter ihre Pariser-Eigenheiten an Sirius weiter vererbt.

All dieses französische Blut in Sirius führte ihn von einer Revolution zur nächsten. Aber Revolutionen kommen und gehen, die Liebe einer Mutter vergeht nicht.

Und eben diese beiden Lieben die Walburga in ihr spürte, ließen sie keine Entscheidung fällen.

Oft hörte Walburga ihre atheistische Schwägerin ihre Argumente gegen die Existenz Gottes aufzählen. Ihr Liebsten waren die über das Fortgehen der Kriege. Aber was wollte ihre Schwägerin von Gott? Dass er sich für eines der beiden Völker entschied? Dass er gegen ein Volk seiner geliebten Kinder ging?

Gott konnte dass nicht tun, genauso wenig, wie sie sich gegen ihren Mann oder gegen ihren Sohn stellen konnte.

Seufzend kämpfte Walburga sich die vielen Treppen des Schlossen hinauf. Sie hatte entschlossen ihren jüngeren Sohn in Slytherin zu besuchen, bevor sie sich mit Sirius befassen würde. Immerhin sah sie Regulus nicht oft genug und da er gerade eine Freistunde hatte, kam dies ihr recht gelegen. Dieser Gedanke ließ sie kurz inne halten.

Seit wann konnte man in ihre Handlungen so leicht hineinlesen, dass sie Regulus seinem Bruder vor zog?

Leicht gedemütigt senkte sie ihren Kopf.

Natürlich Regulus war ein einfacheres Kind, in Slytherin, nur mit Reinblütern befreundet, eine tiefe Abneigung gegen alles andere. Alles in allem einfach zu handhaben und nicht nervraubend. Alles in allem einfach einschläfernd.

Mrs. Black könnte sogar schwören, dass ihrem Mann manches Mal die Existenz seines zweiten Sohnes entfiel. Nur die ständigen Reiberrein mit seinem Ältesten ließen ihn hin und wieder den Namen seines anderen Sohnes erwähnen, dabei wünschen Sirius wäre mehr wie Regulus.

_Was ich persönlich dem Lord Black auch nicht vorwerfe. Einmal hatte ich das Vergnügen mit Regulus Black etwas zu unternehmen. Es ist noch gar nicht solange her. Ich kann sagen, ich bin überrascht, dass ich damals nicht vor Langeweile gestorben bin. Man sollte meinen können, dass der Bruder des berüchtigten Sirius Black anderes wäre, als er ist. Nun wie soll ich sagen, vielleicht nicht so langweilig._

_Aber nun ich muss sagen, ich verstehe das Dilemma der Dame Black hier vollkommen. Den einen Sohn dem anderen vor zu ziehen, ist nicht Sitte._

_Und wenn der eine Sohn das Gegenteil des anderen war, dann weiß man höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr wo einem der Kopf steht._

_Aber zurück zur Geschichte._

Inzwischen stand die schlanke, schwarzhaarige Dame vor den Türen des Hauslehrers dieses verfluchten Löwen-Hauses. Noch ein letzter Atemzug und sie trat mit der kalten Eleganz einer wahren Black in die Höhle des Löwen.

Dort saßen sie. Die Personen in ihrem Leben, die sie Nachts nicht ruhig schlafen lassen.

Die Potters, Albus Dumbledore und ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut.

Mit unbewegter Mine musterte sie alle vier Anweseden. Sie nahm sich Zeit, denn eine Black tut immer alles mit Gelassenheit, lässt immer die anderen auf sich warten.

Zuerst nahm sie sich Zeit für Mrs. Potter, Mrs. Alexandra Janice Potter. Sie war eine geborene Longbottom und vereinte alle äußerlichen Charakterzüge dieser eigenartigen Familie.

Ihr dunkelbraunes Haar hing glatt und mit einem beneidenswerten Glanz über ihren Schultern und ihre hellblauen Augen trafen die dunkelblauen Augen Walburgas. Eine leichte Freundlichkeit war in Mrs. Potters Augen zu erkennen.

Wahrscheinlich dachte sie, sie müsse nett zu der Mutter des besten Freundes ihres Sohnes sein.

Meinst du nicht auch?

Pass auf, stolpere nicht.

Du siehst müde aus. Aber halte noch durch.

Setze einfach immer wieder einen Fuß vor den anderen. Und vergiss nicht mir zu lauschen.

Komm wir haben noch eine Teil der Geschichte zu hören, bevor wir rasten können.

Also lass uns hören wie Walburga Black den Mann von Augustas Schwägerin wahrnahm.

Lord Potters strohblondes Haar war genauso verstrubbelt wie das seines Sohnes. Es schien als würden alle Bürsten im Potter Haushalt nur für die Haare der Dame des Hauses zur Verfügung stehen. Seine Haltung Lady Black gegenüber war eher reserviert. Nicht das es Walburga stören würde. Sie fühlte sich in der Nähe des Potter-Paares unwohl. Nicht nur dass das Ehepaar sie an ihr Misslingen an ihren Erstgeborenen erinnert, nein da gab es noch andere Gründe. Die Potters hatten ihren Sohn sehr spät bekommen. James Potter war eine Art Überraschung zu später Stunde gewesen. Diese Tatsache brachte es mit sich, dass Leonhart und Alexandra Potter bereit um die 60 waren. Diese beiden Personen hatten ihre Bildungslaufbahn in Hogwarts bereits beendet, bevor Walburga überhaupt gehen konnte. Allein diese Tatsache, machte die Nähe der Potters für die Dame Black unangenehm.

Das letzte Mitglied der Potter-Familie brachte Mrs. Black nur Hass entgegen. Eine Tatsache die verständlich war, wenn Walburga überlegte, was Sirius wohl über sie erzählt haben musste.

Dieser Gedanke brachte ehemalige Slytherin zu ihrem missratenen Sohn. Dieser blickte an ihr vorbei. Er würdigte seine eigene Mutter nicht eines Blickes, anstatt blickte er nur auf die geschlossene Tür hinter ihr. Mit einem gefrorenen Gesicht schien er zu erwarten, dass etwas Schreckliches gleich durch diese hölzerne Barriere treten würde. Wahrscheinlich meint er seinen Vater.

Die Zeichen der Erleichterung im Gesicht ihres Sohnes waren wirklich nicht zu verkennen, als er realisierte, dass sein verehrter Vater nicht erscheinen würde und somit nichts von seinem neuesten Fehltritt wusste.

Nun blickte er auch seiner Mutter in die Augen. Noch immer schien sein Gesicht absolut bar jeder Emotion. Ein Zustand, der für eine Gryffindor eher ungewöhnlich war. Sirius' Mutter erwartete keinerlei Begrüßung von ihrem Sohn. Sie wusste, dass ihr Sirius nicht die geringsten Gefühle ihr gegenüber hegt. Manchmal bezweifelte sie sogar, ob ihr Sohn von ihr als seine „Mutter" oder nur als „Walburga Black" sprach. Auf einmal verkrampfte sich etwas in ihr. Sie sollte wirklich nicht über so etwas nachdenken, ihre Halten konnte sie wo anderes verlieren, aber nicht vor all diesen Löwen hier.

Schnell riss sich Black wieder zusammen, doch ihr entging nicht, dass Sirius eine Veränderung an ihrem Gemütszustand wahr genommen hatte. Denn nun blickte er sie mit Interesse an. Sirius schien die Situation genauesten abzuwiegen.

Ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, dass ein wahrer Black an in verloren gegangen ist, oder dass er vielleicht sogar so einer war.

Noch einmal veränderte er leicht die Haltung seines Kopfes um besser überlegen zu können, dabei vielen ihm einige Strähnen ins Gesicht.

Kurz kam Walburga der Gedanke, dass ihr Sohn 15-jähriger wohl der Schwarm seines Jahrgangs war. Wie viele junge Mädchen sich wohl nach einem Blick von ihm verzerren?

Sirius beendete seine Überlegungen und nickte nun seiner Mutter leicht zu Begrüßung zu.

Walburga war einfach ausgedrückt, erstaunt. Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht als sie nun kurz zurück nickte.

Ihr war sehr wohl bewusst, dass dies nichts änderte und sowieso nur ein stummes Danke ihres Sohnes dafür war, dass sein Vater diesem Treffen fern geblieben ist.

„Ah Mrs. Black, welch eine Freude, dass sie heute Abend bei uns sein werden." Prof. Dumbledore begrüßte mit eine unerklärbaren Freude den letzen Gast.

Walburga lächelte höflich und setze sich auf einer der lächerlich roten Stühle in dem Raum.

„Prof. Dumbledore sie waren nicht gerade informativ in ihrem Brief könnten sie bitte erläutern was Sirius dieses Mal angestellt hat?", Walburga machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe ihre Langeweile zu überspielen.

Was ihr einen wütenden Blick von dem jungen Potter-Erben einbrachte. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, dass ihre Langeweile rein aus Desinteresse an ihrem Sohn entstanden ist. Dies war aber nicht der Fall.

Walburgas Langeweile entstand aus den einfachen Grund heraus, dass trotz diesen Treffen sich nichts an dem Verhalten ihres Sohnes ändern würde und da auch nicht die Gefahr eines Rauswurfes bestand, war diese ganze Aktion absolut unnütz.

„Natürlich Mrs. Black. Nun ich bin mir sicher sie erinnern sich bestimmt an die Halle vor dem Eingang der Bibliothek. Und natürlich auch an die Wandmosaike in dieser Halle."

„Selbstverständlich. Es handelt von Waldelfen, wenn ich nicht falsch liege."

Walburga war sicher, dass sie nicht falsch lag. Nicht um sonst, war ihr Lieblingstisch in der Schulbibliothek in perfekter Position gewesen um dieses Wandmosaik zu bewundern.

Die spielenden Elfen verbrachten ihre Lebzeit, damit sich gegenseitig durch die Wälder zu jagen. Stunden hatte Walburga diesem Abfangen zu gesehen, anstatt zu lernen.

Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was ihr Sohn mit dieser wunderbaren Ablenkung angestellt hatte.

„Nun Mrs. Black, Mr. und Mrs. Potter ihre beiden Söhne hielten es für angebracht die Beschäftigung der entzückenden Waldelfen etwas wortreicher zu gestallten."

„Wortreicher?", leicht interessiert hob Walburga eine Augenbraue.

Ihr Blick wanderte kurz zu ihrem Sohn. Sirius tauschte erheiterte Blicke mit dem Potterjungen aus. Der junge Black bemerkte nicht, dass seine Mutter ihn beobachtete. Dies konnte auch daran liegen, dass Dumbledore seine Erklärung fortsetzte.

„Um es kurz zu machen. Danken ihren beiden Söhnen, verbrachten die Elfen 3 Tage damit alles und jeden, der seinen Weg zur die Bibliothek fand, auf schlimmste zu beleidigen.

Wie dem auch sei. Ein Lob muss sein. Die Magie die ihre Söhne verwendet haben, war äußerst gut angewendet und geschützt. Der Lehrkörper benötigte 3 Tage um den Zauber zu brechen."

Nun wurden eindeutig stolze Blicke zwischen den beiden Gryffindors ausgetauscht.

„James sei nicht auf noch stolz darauf!"

Der junge Potter zuckte bei den wütenden Worten seiner Mutter zusammen.

Eine relativ verständliche Reaktion. Wie ich meinen darf. Zwar hatte die ehemalige Longbottom nicht ganz die Schärfe ihrer Verwandten. Aber ganz ohne war es auch nicht.

_Was schaust du mich so an?_

_Glaubst du mir nicht, dass eine Frau noch wütender klingen kann als James' Mutter?_

_Oh Glaub mir ruhig. Die Hexe Longbottom stellt Mrs. Potter bei weitem in den Schatten._

_Aber nun lass uns schneller gehen. Sonst wirst du noch erfahren müssen wie viel Angst dir eine wütende Augusta einjagen kann._

_Und du kannst dir sicher sein, niemand will das wissen. Niemand._

„Professor Dumbledore könnten wir bitte mit unserem Sohn alleine reden?", fragte Lord Potter leicht gereizt.

„Natürlich, natürlich. Ein Haus-Elf wird ihnen den Weg in ein leeres Klassenzimmer zeigen."

Mit diesen Worten schnipste Dumbledore zweimal mit der linken Hand und der besagte Haus-Elf erschien.

Ohne weitere Verabschiedung verschwanden die drei Potters aus dem Büro des Verwandlungs-Professors.

Nach kurzem entschied Dumbledore nun auch die Black-Familie reden zu lassen.

Stumm verfolgten Mutter und Sohn wie der grauhaarige Professor etwas Flohpulver in den Kamin warf und mit einem letzten Nicken in das verzauberte Feuer warf.

Walburga meinte deutlich das Wort „Küche" heraushören zu können.  
Nun wandte sich Walburga um und blickte ihrem Fleisch und Blut tief in die Augen.

„Würdest du mir erklären, warum du das Haus der Blacks schon wieder so beleidigen musstest, Sirius?"

Oh, Walburgas Stimme ist auch nicht ohne. Ich bin beeindruckt.

_Meinst du nicht auch?_

_Oh du siehst nun wirklich müde aus. Vielleicht setzen wir uns besser hin._

_Nein, nein, die Geschichte läuft uns nicht weg und Zeit haben wir auch noch genügend._

_Setz dich, setz dich...ruh dich aus, immerhin haben wir noch eine lange Reise vor uns._

_Ich warte, du erholst dich._

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat gefallen. Reviews sind immer erwünscht.

mfg ashere


End file.
